


Anticipation

by GreenBryn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: As the minutes tick by,the compulsion grows to gosneak online to see if there'san email waiting, his words for me.





	

Originally posted at: [Spikess](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/120662.html).

**Anticipation**

As a tingle, it starts  
at the back of the neck,  
traveling up to disrupt  
and consume thoughts.

Then it travels to the hands  
to slow down daily tasks,  
making even the most redundant  
action seem difficult and complicated.

The feeling continues to pulse  
a steady urge flowing,  
drowning the mind,  
taking consciousness hostage.

As the minutes tick by,  
the compulsion grows to go  
sneak online to see if there's  
an email waiting, his words for me.

After all, I could have just  
missed it, perhaps he sent it  
right when I logged off...  
It's possible.

It could be sitting there. He  
could be checking his email  
over and over again,  
waiting for a response from me.

I resist and time passes, the odds of an email  
becoming more likely, I more hopeful.  
Even a handful of words would sate  
the longing weighing heavy on my heart.

Temptation becomes too much to bear,  
and I look left, look right;  
Bosslady is nowhere to be seen.  
Dial-up connects.

Taptaptapping the desk to encourage,  
Speed is a virtue, saving grace,  
Keys click fast as a rabbit, heartbeat matching  
the rhythm. Log in, load page...


End file.
